Vactrain
La proposta dei vactrain (neologismo dall'inglese "vacuum-train"), denota il treno a levitazione magnetica in tunnel sottovuoto, e si riferisce ad una serie di progetti estremamente costosi e futuristici, mai costruiti neanche come prototipi o come dimostratore tecnologico per il trasporto ferroviario ad alta velocità del futuro. L'idea implica la costruzione di linee maglev all'interno di tunnel dove si praticherebbe un |vuoto d'aria più o meno spinto e permanente. Anche se sono in corso ricerche e sono state costruite applicazioni tecnologiche (i treni su rotaia magnetica sono da tempo una realtà affermata) che sono elementi base di questo progetto, finora applicati soltanto a livello provinciale, i sostenitori dei vactrain hanno suggerito la costruzione di rotte transcontinentali che progressivamente potrebbero formare una rete globale sotterranea. Secondo i fautori, la totale mancanza o il bassissimo attrito dovuto alla mancanza o estrema rarefazione dell'aria, permetterebbe ai vactrains di spingersi fino ai 6.000 - 8.000 km/h (Mach 5-6), come riportato dal programma televisivo "Transatlantic Tunnel" messo in onda da Discovery Channel nella serie Ingegneria Estrema. Vantaggi velocistici dei Vactrain Teoricamente, i tunnel dei vactrain potrebbero essere costruiti così profondamente da passare sotto gli oceani, permettendo così veloci viaggi intercontinentali. I vactrain potrebbero sfruttare la gravità per aiutare la loro accelerazione. Se treni di questo tipo potessero viaggiare così velocemente come predetto, per il viaggio tra Londra e New York si impiegherebbe meno di un'ora, rendendo obsoleta l'aviazione in quella tratta (e anche per località vicine), dato che il vactrain sarebbe un mezzo di trasporto più veloce e al contempo energeticamente più efficiente. Ma senza grossi progressi nella costruzione di tunnel (metodi come lo scavo con taglienti getti gassosi di plasma o con getti da gas combusto nitrometano-ossigeno, che si stanno sperimentando dal 2000 in poi) e altre tecnologie necessarie (come la superconduttività a temperatura ambiente), la costruzione del sistema dei vactrain sarebbe assurdamente lenta e costosa in modo proibitivo. Sono stati proposti metodi alternativi come la costruzione di tubi sopraelevati in cemento armato e/o acciaio, con un vuoto in parte parziale per ridurre i costi. Storia Già verso la fine del XIX secolo, venne fantasticato un collegamento con un tunnel transatlantico tra gli Stati Uniti e la Gran Bretagna. Quest'idea venne presentata al pubblico nel romanzo Der Tunnel, scritto da Bernhard Kellermann nel 1913, in seguito adattato come film tedesco nel 1933, che a sua volta ispirò il film remake britannico del 1935, Transatlantic Tunnel. Primi studi di Robert Goddard nel 1910 Il concetto moderno del vactrain, con tubi sottoposti a vuoto spinto e tecnologia maglev per la loro levitazione e propulsione, venne studiato nella sua fattibilità tecnologica per la prima volta nel 1910, dall'ingegnere statunitense Robert Goddard, che progettò alcuni prototipi dettagliati quando era uno studente universitario. Il treno che ipotizzava, avrebbe viaggiato da Boston e New York in 12 minuti, raggiungendo i 1.600 km/h. I progetti per questo treno vennero scoperti soltanto dopo la morte di Goddard nel 1945. Studi della RAND corporation negli anni settanta I progetti dei vactrain apparivano spesso nei titoli dei giornali durante gli anni settanta quando uno tra i principali sostenitori, Robert F. Salter della RAND corporation, pubblicava una serie di elaborati articoli che esploravano molti dei suoi aspetti ingegneristici, nel 1972 e di nuovo nel 1978. In un'intervista con Robert Salter apparsa nel Los Angeles Times (11 giugno del 1972), si discuteva, in dettaglio, la relativa facilità con la quale il governo statunitense avrebbe potuto costruire un sistema di trasporto interurbano, utilizzando tecnologie disponibili all'epoca. Dal momento che i treni a levitazione erano scarsamente sviluppati dal punto di vista ingegneristico a quel tempo, lui proponeva ruote in acciaio. Salter metteva in risalto anche come questo tipo di sistema avrebbe aiutato a ridurre il danno ambientale causato all'atmosfera dall'aviazione e dal trasposto di superficie. Robert Salter affermava che la "Very High Speed Transportation" (sotto forma di navette all'interno di tubi sotterranei) fosse il "prossimo passo più logico per la nazione". I piani non videro mai la prosecuzione allo stadio pre-progettuale. Negli anni che videro queste pubblicazioni, il prestigio della nazione era sotto scacco, dal momento che in Giappone aveva cominciato ad operare il servizio di Shinkansen (treni proiettile) già da alcuni anni, e la ricerca sui treni a levitazione magnetica era una tecnologia ancora "calda", del tutto inesplorata. Il treno Planetran, proposto dagli statunitensi, forse si proponeva traguardi davvero troppo futuribili, dal momento che avrebbe stabilito un servizio di metropolitana trans-continentale negli Stati Uniti con la possibilità di effettuare il pendolarismo tra Los Angeles e New York City in soltanto un'ora. Il tunnel sarebbe stato scavato ad una profondità di alcune centinaia di metri in formazioni di roccia molto solida e stabile. Il processo di costruzione si sarebbe servito di guide laser per assicurare il perfetto allineamento e l'utilizzo di scavatrici con perforatori in tungsteno per polverizzare le formazioni di roccia ignea. Dentro il tunnel si sarebbe mantenuto un vuoto parziale per minimizzare l'attrito. Si ipotizzavano velocità medie di 4.800 km/h che avrebbero sottoposto i passeggeri a forze fino a 1,4 volte quella della gravità, richiedendo l'utilizzo di compartimenti con sospensione cardanica, capaci di assetto variabile di tutta la cabina del treno oppure dei compartimenti interni. Costi L'enorme costo di costruzione (stimato al livello del migliaio di miliardi di dollari, 1012 $) Will The Vactrain Ever Be Built? | Big Site of Amazing Facts Â© è stato l'argomento principale che decretò la non viabilità della proposta di Salter. D'altra parte questo corrisponde a due anni del bilancio della difesa degli Stati Uniti d'America.Defense.gov News Release: DoD Releases Fiscal 2010 Budget Proposal Proposte più recenti (dal gruppo Eurotunnel) Recenti proposte di "vactrain" fatte da Frank Davidson (membro fondatore del progetto Eurotunnel) e dall'ingegnere giapponese Yoshihiro Kyonati hanno affrontato la possibilità di risolvere i problemi riguardanti il collegamento transoceanico (risolvere non soltanto la variazione di pressione pari a 400-500 atmosfere nel fondo oceanico, ma anche la dorsale oceanica, zona vulcanica oltre che sismica) grazie ad un tubo galleggiante sospeso sopra il fondo oceanico, ancorato con cavi. Il tubo di transito sarebbe sospeso ad almeno 300 metri di profondità (a 30 + 1 atm.), sotto la superficie oceanica, in modo di evitare la turbolenza oceanica. Vactrains nella cultura popolare Libri I vactrains sono stati rappresentati in molti lavori della fantascienza, tra questi i libri di Arthur C. Clarke (Rescue Party, 1946); di Peter F. Hamilton (The Night's Dawn Trilogy); di Joe Haldeman (nella sua novella Buying Time), Larry Niven (A World Out of Time); di Jerry Yulsman (Elleander Morning), e di Jasper Fforde (romanzi della serie di Thursday Next). Film La serie televisiva Spazio 1999, mostrava un vactrain lunare. Nella pellicola Star Trek: The Motion Picture, del 1979 la città di San Francisco nel XXIII secolo è collegata da un vactrain che passa nei pressi del Golden Gate Bridge. Altre produzioni televisive di Gene Roddenberry, come Genesis II e Planet Earth, mostravano ipotetiche versioni di questo tipo di transporto. Musica Ad un sistema di trasporto simile, si allude brevemente nella canzone di utopia tecnologica "I.G.Y.," apparsa nell'album del 1982 The Nightfly, di Donald Fagen: :At this point in time... it's clear :The future looks bright :On that train all graphite and glitter :Undersea by rail :Ninety minutes from New York to Paris... :A questo punto nel tempo... è chiaro :Il futuro appare luminoso :Su quel treno tutto di grafite e pailletes :Sotto al mare per ferrovia :Novanta minuti da New York a Parigi... Note Voci correlate * Ferrovia atmosferica * Maglev * Posta pneumatica * Swissmetro * Treno gravitazionale * Tunnel transatlantico Collegamenti esterni * Evacuated Tube Transportation Technologies * Evacuated Tube Transportation Technologies alternative site * Vac Trains at Orion's Arm * Categoria:Megastrutture Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Risparmio energetico